


Fire as Lube

by teamanic



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Galo literally fucks his way out of a situation, Kakusei Lio, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Lio Fotia, Riding, Top Galo Thymos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23418628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamanic/pseuds/teamanic
Summary: The Mad Burnish leader was absolutely Pissed. Capitol ‘P’ pissed.But Galo does what a normal person does in face of danger.Fuck it.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 9
Kudos: 266





	Fire as Lube

**Author's Note:**

> Basically an alternative to the brief fight inside Aina's aircraft
> 
> This fic was inspired by [this fanart](https://twitter.com/spicienoodle/status/1240746023405797376) !! And also because I am astounded by the lack of porn with Kakusei Lio

It’s three seconds since Galo crashed himself into the back of Aina’s aircraft, a solid five since Lio’s fiery silhouette staggered up with wide glaring eyes aimed at him, and ten when Galo steps out from his Burning Rescue gear with a gesture of peace that translated into two hands held up in surrender. He approaches Lio with slow steps and apparently he doesn’t like that because he flares brighter, pulls back his lips into a feral snarl in return. The vivid horns on his head flicker and distort agitatedly

“Stay out of it Thymos or I’ll burn you and the entirety of Promepolis if I have to.”

“I’m a firefighter. You can’t expect me to _not_ put out your flames,” Galo takes another brave step forward, tests his resolve with a second, “And I can’t have you burning the city. Kinda my job you know.”

“Then what are you going to do?”

“Well you’re hot and bothered,” Galo shrugs, “I can fix that.”

Lio stares. 

Stares for so long that Galo, even with his shameless pride that lets him strut around half-naked in public, feels like he’s about to start curling in on himself under those bright scrutinising eyes. 

“You do realise,” Lio starts to say in a voice so dangerously neutral, “That sounds awfully suggestive.”

Galo shoots him a grin, “I’m not against doing something that’s more than suggestive if you want to blow off some steam.”

There’s a flash of movement, a force on his chest, then a punch of air that rushes out of his lungs as his back thumps onto the floor. Galo blinks his vision back into his eyes, not too certain whether it’s the hot heated weight straddling his hips or the slender hands pinning his wrists above his head that makes him feel an interesting twinge of arousal below his stomach. It might be the way Lio’s lips curl back into a snarl, revealing bright fangs and jagged fragments of flickering fire. Some of it brushes his nose as Lio leans in forward to stare him down with seething eyes. 

“What fucking game are you playing at Thymos,” Lio hisses. His grip on his wrists tightens considerably when Galo tests his strength with a nudge “That lets you even think I’ll let you touch me?!” 

“I mean,” Galo tilts his head up, indicating to Lio’s hands above his head with a daring upturn of his lips, “You’re the one touching me in the first place.”

Lio’s dark frame flickers jaggedly. Galo senses the snarky remark on the tip of Lio’s tongue and doesn’t give him the chance to deliver it as he bucks his hips up, right into the tight space between Lio’s straddled legs. 

The reaction is immediate. Lio’s bright eyes go wide as his body recoils with a jerky flare. Galo tries again with another risky thrust that might end up with Lio incinerating his entire dick into oblivion or Lio getting horny and possibly sparing Galo’s sorry ass. 

Galo has to bite down on a cocky smile when he hears Lio’s breath trembling on a poorly concealed moan. His noises are quiet but his ears catch the shaky tremor on his next inhale when Galo grinds his hips into his. 

“See?” Galo punctuates Lio’s breath with another casual grind into his crotch, “Feels good right?”

“Shut up.” 

That’s impossible. Galo absolutely loves to run his mouth and he’s about to deliver a good amount of snark when- Oh, _Oh_. 

Snark is lost to a strangled gasp as singing heat crashes against his lips. Deceptively soft, they pull a muffled groan from his throat as Lio grips his face in a merciless vice, fingers bruising into his chin in place to keep their mouths locked together. He kisses him like he’s devouring him, like he’s become more of a dragon that only knows how to take and take. It’s dangerous and exhilarating, feels like Galo is the one breathing fire into both their gasping mouths when it’s Lio’s scorching breath that fills his chest. 

_Finally_ , Finally. Lio pulls away and the rush of fresh cool air that Galo greedily inhales back into his lungs sends him into a newfound level of lightheaded. He's left a little more breathless as Lio thumbs away the bits of fire clinging onto his lips. 

“Are you always this horny around your enemies?” Lio leans a little closer to trace his sharp nails down the side of Galo’s neck. His breath is hot against his skin, almost burning as it rolls off his exposed flesh in smouldering heat waves, “I could kill you.”

Galo’s lips twitch into a smirk, “As long as it puts out your flames, I’m fine with fucking around even if it means accidentally finding out I have some kind of a danger kink.” 

“You’re-” Lio breaks into a sharp laugh. His fangs look devious, twice as deadly, “You are honestly the most stupid firefighter I’ve ever met.” 

“Yeah well,” Galo runs his hands down Lio’s sides until they rest on narrow hips. The radiant heat burns stronger against his palms, “You’re going to get laid _by_ the stupid firefighter.” 

Lio growls. There’s no malice however, only encouraging. Challenging. All invitation for him for Galo to think _fuck all_. 

Galo crushes their lips together and Lio reacts with a sharp inhale, then a soft rumbling growl that definitely has Galo feeling a lurch of arousal in his gut. He manages enough semblance of coordination to fumble with the belts around Lio’s waist, tugs the black skin-tight pants off after he makes quick work of them. Lio seems to understand too, grappling at Galo’s buckle to pull free his dick from its confines, and Galo _really_ feels a shudder as it catches between the round curve of his ass. 

“Wait I don’t have lube on me-” 

Lio doesn’t seem to hear him, or maybe he just chooses not to answer. Galo sucks in a breath and clenches on it with gritted teeth as Lio sheathes himself down onto his dick in one impatient move. 

It was hot and scorching at the initial breach. But now? Galo can’t seem to keep his bearings intact, does a rather pathetic job at that with a weak mean as Lio engulfs everything he knows in a shroud of carnal heat. And he is _tight_. So impossibly fit against him that it makes Galo lock his jaw and screws his eyes shut as he jams his hips into him blindly in a wild pursuit of his own encroaching pleasure. 

“Can’t take the heat yet?” Lio pants, breathless but smug in all ways as he rolls his head onto one shoulder. 

Galo clamps his sweaty hands down onto Lio’s hips, flashes him a cocky smile even when there’s sweat dripping off his nose and lips, ”Your flames aren’t hot at all big boss.”

Lio inhales through a hiss before he really starts to move. It must’ve been the ‘big boss’ that’s gotten him picking up the pace, seizing control as he braces his palms on his toned chest and grinds himself down against Galo’s throbbing length with terrifying ferocity and vigour. 

Galo leans up to catch the skin of his throat between his teeth, hands gripping his pelvis as he chases the wild heat with uncoordinated snaps of his hips. Lio’s feral moans and hisses of carnal pleasure become hot rushed breaths against his ears and Galo’s skin prickles with sweat and cool shivers as his fangs graze dangerously close to his ear. Any sudden movement and it feels Lio might take a bite out of him, literally.

It’s a dangerous thought. Lio’s sharp mouth could take him apart because Galo is _prey_ , maybe a little plaything in sight of that predatory smile and bright eyes. Galo feels that dangerous thrill down his spine, makes him grin and think whether he can wipe Lio’s overflowing cockiness off his lips. Harnessing scorching adrenaline, he keeps one hand steady on Lio’s hips, uses the other to press the small of his back toward him so that Lio’s chest leaned against his lips. The desperate moan Lio makes as Galo works his teeth into the clothed area where his nipples should be makes him feel an indulgent amount of _smug_. 

Both the coordinated movements of Galo’s mouth on Lio’s chest and his hips pistoning into him has his dark silhouette flaring to each jerk of movement. Dark fires curl around his arms, flicker over his shoulders, writhing like serpents over his sweat slicked skin in lieu of a grip and Galo remembers that he needs to _put out_ the fire, not fan it. 

Halfway between that thought, he wonders why Lio feels so wet and hot around him despite the absence of zero lube. Galo’s eyes flick down to where he’s entering Lio’s shadowed silhouette in rapid slick movements. There he sees a dribble of something bright around the rim, something leaking the colours of eye-bleeding magenta and teal and _holy fucking shit, no way-_

Galo cums hard. It takes him by storm, pulling him taunt at every fibre of muscle as he’s momentarily blinded by flashes of white under his eyelids. His harsh release avalanches into Lio’s body and Galo barely braces himself for the hard bite at his neck as Lio moans a strangled sound into his skin. Galo himself doesn’t even register the cum that’s splattered onto their abdomens until his hand comes to touch Lio’s shivering stomach, feels his fingers pulling away with a smear of something cool and sticky. 

“Holy _fuck_ ,” Galo wheezes, “That was something.” 

It takes longer for Lio to regain some form of coherence and Galo watches with a little fascination and awe as the black fires peel off Lio’s body. He slumps heavily against Galo’s chest, gasping wetly into his skin. 

“It definitely was,” Lio rasps, “You’re dangerous. Who goes and fucks their enemies just like that?”

Galo splutters, “I'm dangerous? Says the one who used literal fucking _fire_ as lube!” 

“It worked out in the end didn’t it? You got to stop me and save the city.”

Galo groans deeply. 

It really did.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please feel free to drop a kudos/comment/bookmark! I really appreciate all feedback, no matter how small it is. I read all comments even If I don't respond to them!


End file.
